


From Up Above

by jesuisNc



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Life - Freeform, Red Velvet, Seulrene, adult, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisNc/pseuds/jesuisNc
Summary: Seulgi a struggling artist but doesn't feel like so after making a huge sell on her paintings then all of a sudden she is force to manage her money. Then she met Joohyun a financial adviser that was referred to her. She embraces her new fortune if that means seeing her adviser frequently.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	From Up Above

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first published Seulrene FF, this is not perfect in any way but I do hope you'd get to appreciate this.
> 
> This also contains typo and grammar errors. 

The bell from the elevator gave a relief to Seulgi, a sign that she was about to step out of her misery, not because the elevator was crowded that she couldn't breathe indeed they were only four people in the elevator including her but being around men and a woman in suit inside a huge grand elevator- if there was such thing, made Seulgi uncomfortable. She was glad that she was only on the seventh floor and the very first one to step out. The ride was quick thanks to the not just grand but fast elevator. 

But just when Seulgi thought that she was already spared out, she was mistaken. She stood in the middle of the lobby, confused if she got gt off the right floor because there was no way that she in SM Finance Corp. She was sure she was in a hotel, but then again how could a hotel be inside a business building in Gangnam district?

Seulgi massaged her temple and decided to approach the receptionist area where another group of men in business attire was sitting comfortably on the couch across.

"Hello, good afternoon. I have a two o'clock appointment." Seulgi said to the receptionist, it was only 1:58.

"May I know your name, Miss?"

"Kang Seulgi."

The lady typed on her desktop and displayed a smile before turning again to her.

"You have an appointment with Miss Bae Joohyun, please have seat first while I inform her." 

Seulgi bowed her head and sat on the couch where two men in suit were seated, one busy on his phone while the other one was reading a business magazine.

The overall atmosphere was making her uncomfortable, she felt out of place with her attire and her status in life. Seulgi prepared for that day as she would like to think, but no matter how much you prepared but still didn't know about the war you're going to then there's no point at all, but she's in no war. Seulgi reminded herself that she was a client here and clients were treated equally, one thing she learned from working in the service industry.

"Miss Kang, kindly follow me." Seulgi didn't notice that the receptionist was already in front of her as she was too deep in her thoughts. She was lead in a small conference room that could fit five people inside, the room was well lit due to the huge glass window overseeing the city from above.

"Have a seat first, Miss Kang. Miss Bae is already on her way. Do you want anything?"

Seulgi politely declined the offer of the receptionist. It was too silent that she could hear her breathing. There was no reason to be nervous at all but Seulgi couldn't help it, she was in a different realm far from what she was used to.

The glass door swung open that caught her attention again. Many times today that Seulgi's head was up on space but it might have been too much that she thought she had already reached heaven because she was seeing an angel now.

"Good afternoon Miss Kang, I'm Bae Joohyun." The angel offered her hand to her that Seulgi was hesitant to shake but still did so. 

The meeting started but only half or even less than Seulgi understood for the reason that she really couldn't understand money matter talk and the angel also known as Joohyun was distracting her, not that Joohyun was deliberately doing anything to distract her but the financial adviser's visual was unbelievable. 

"If ever you decide to take our service then we needed to check all of your assets and liabilities. Do you have any questions, Miss Kang?" Joohyun gave her a polite smile. Seulgi shook her head.

"Ah, no. I don't have any questions." Seulgi said despite not understand what Joohyun had said. "Just call me Seulgi." 

Joohyun gave her another smile. "Okay, Seulgi, I hope to hear from you this week? Thank you so much for your time." Joohyun stood and shook Seulgi's hand again. 

"Will be my financial adviser?" Seulgi asks Joohyun in the midst of shaking her hand.

"Yes, absolutely." Joohyun said. 

"Okay, then I'm up to it." Seulgi said.

  
  


Who would have thought that a lax woman but indeed talented artist Seulgi would become one day known and successful? Even her thought she only got lucky because never she had ever imagined her paintings to gain attention from the upper. Most people thought and even her parents that Seulgi didn't have a dream or she was not aspiring well, taking up fine arts in school because she wanted to draw even believing that there was a grain salt chance that she'd be able to make a living by selling her paintings. Seulgi was not born with a golden spoon in her mouth but she was fortunate enough that her parents supported her passion, for her life was not about material things thus never dreaming of becoming ultra-rich but she did know the importance of money. She was only used to having enough budget to carry on every month with a little bit of savings in the bank from her part-time jobs and some commissioned job but she couldn't remember having more than enough, that was why when that time came she didn't know what to do or more like she didn't care about it until her friend and her art dealer--Seungwan forced her to seek help of a financial adviser and even scheduling her for a meeting before she could agree. Seulgi was still wondering what brought Seungwan to do so, she only said that she hadn't used the money she got from paintings to buy anything nor a plan yet. Even an investment or a vacation, Seungwan asked. No, nothing yet. Seulgi said.

It was not the lack of planning that made Seungwan recommend a financial adviser to Seulgi, it was her friend's lack of care that she now could be considered as a millionaire. Her friend, of course, appreciates how simple she was but dull and needed some help for Seulgi to realize what she was missing.

Seulgi put down a plate of cake in Joohyun's table and smiled at the adviser. "Just tell me if you want anything, Miss Bae."

The financial adviser shook her head. "No, I'm totally fine." She replied with a smile.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Bae. I forgot to put our appointment on my calendar." Seulgi bowed her head to apologize. 

"No, it's fine. It's more convenient for me to have the meeting here in the cafe since I came from another meeting nearby."

"Is that so? My shift will end fifteen minutes from now, I'd go back to my post now." Seulgi bowed and headed back to the cashier.

Seulgi was still embarrassed that she almost forgot about their meeting for today, good thing Joohyun was around the area of the cafe where she was working and asked if they could have the meeting there. Joohyun politely obliged.

Seulgi was observing Joohyun from across the room and she couldn't help but feel giddy inside. The butterflies in her stomach had gone wild again like the first time when she first held Joohyun's hand. For Seulgi, Joohyun's profession suited her in so many ways-- Joohyun looked intelligent perfect for her profession, her emotionless but warm demeanor gave an impression that she was trustworthy and knows what she was doing. Despite that Seulgi still didn't think that a financial adviser would be much in use for her.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting, Miss Bae." 

Seulgi said. They were now sitting across each other. Her shift ended minutes ago and she was all rushed to change and get her bad from her locker inside.

"No, worries Seulgi. And just call me Joohyun." The corner of Joohyun's mouth lifted up.

"Do you own the place?" Joohyun asked.

Seulgi was baffled.

"Do you own this cafe?" Joohyun asked again that made it clearer for Seulgi.

"This cafe? Ah no, no. This is where I work part-time, regularly." Seulgi chuckled. "I've been working part-time here for a long time that I considered myself a regular part-timer."

Now, Joohyun was baffled but she didn't say anything and instead nodded.

"Is this your statement account?" Joohyun pointed at the brown envelop on the table.

Seulgi nodded.

"Do you mind if I look into it?"

"No, no. You can do whatever you like with that? I couldn't even understand that thing." Seulgi laughed at her innocence.

Their meeting started and Joohyun was even more shocked to know that Seulgi had more money in her bank account than what she expected but aside from that Seulgi didn't have any more assets or even liabilities, the young artist was debt-free. And as what her job required her, she asked Seulgi about an important matter like, when do you want to retire? What kind of lifestyle do you have or plan after the retirement, do you have a business venture in mind or any investment to do? 

"I'd be really honest with you, Seulgi, I don't think that you need me here. You don't have a desire to put up a business or to invest your money or -- that I highly suggest. You're debt-free, and basically, with the lifestyle you have you can already retire right at this moment." Joohyun told Seulgi with the same calm and just-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Seulgi's mouth was agape. "What does that mean?" 

The financial adviser would like to crack up a laugh if only she wouldn't look unprofessional. It amazed her how the young artist was too naive that she found cute even from the first time they met and talked. She's been working as a financial adviser for years now, and she thought she was good at her job and for that, she already knows what was going on her client's head. She knew if her clients were nervous, frightened for their future, happy, anything. but for Seulgi she didn't know what was going on the artist's head. No matter how Joohyun tried to read Seulgi's expression she couldn't get any with her next to nothing expression, she could compare to talking to a child--Yes! That's it, it was like teaching a child the concept of something they couldn't relate to and Joohyun finds it adorable or maybe finds Seulgi adorable, after all Joohyun understood that numbers weren't everyone's cup of tea, and Seulgi was an artist and it was her job to guide her through it.

"I don't think that my service would be needed, meaning, I don't think you need a financial adviser. You're doing fine, Seulgi, if you keep your lifestyle of yours and money is still coming, you'll leave plenty of inheritance to your future children. What you need most is an accountant for your taxes." Joohyun smiled at Seulgi.

"Is that so?" Seulgi asked again. The artist had more questions now than the first she had met the adviser.

Joohyun nodded at her.

"Does that mean if I agree then I am not going to see you again?"

Joohyun was puzzled with the artist's question, some might find Seulgi's question offensive but knowing her client's innocence she didn't take it the hard way. The financial adviser chuckled and nodded.

Seulgi's mouth almost dropped. "Can't you be my accountant as well?" She innocently asked.

Joohyun now couldn't contain her chuckle. "No, financial advising and accounting are two different things. But if you want I can recommend an accountant."

Seulgi tilted her head. "B-but, I might change my mind and do some investing in time."

"Yes, that might happen sooner or later you can call me anytime so we can plan it ahead but for the moment you're doing fine." Joohyun smiled.

"Then, I would see you again?" 

Joohyun nodded again. "Yes, that's right. We'll see each other again."

"So if I decide to do something on my money you'd help me plan it and help me with my investments? Then we have to see each other more often?" Seulgi asked again.

"Yes, as long as you need my assistance."

Seulgi nodded with understanding while Joohyun could only smile that the child in Seulgi was finally getting it.

"Okay, I'd like to make some investments then?" Seulgi blurted.

Joohyun's eyes widened with a sudden decision of Seulgi. "Are you certain? That's too quick for you to decide, not that I don't want you to do it but aren't you going to think about it first? or think about where you want to put your money first?"

"Maybe you could help me with that, help me understand these things." Seulgi smiled at her.

"Alright, then."

It took them another hour discussing investments, stocks, bonds, mutual funds, etc.

It was like a super crash course for Seulgi-- who was certainly a total beginner. And Joohyun was more than happy to explain it to the artist that seemed really interested to learn. She also made suggestions for future business ideas and some company to invest her money in.

"If you don't mind me asking, I'd notice that it was only more than a year ago since your income went up like this. What happened at that time? You don't have to answer, of course, it is not that I suspect you doing illegal or anything."

Of course, Joohyun was sure that Seulgi's money came clean and she knew that it was from the sales of her paintings. SM Financial corp. was conducting a minor background check with their potential clients to avoid getting in trouble in the long run.

"No, I don't mind at all." Seulgi shook her head started how it all began.

"It's all because of Seungwan. Son Seungwan if you know her?" 

Joohyun nodded. "Their family is our client for a long time now and I met her a couple of times at some company events."

"Well, we studied in the same high school. I got a scholarship for my skills in drawing that's why I was able to study in private school. We became friends throughout high school but she needed to go back to Canada with her family, we lost contact after then she came back a year ago and asked me to meet up. It was like we only saw each other yesterday, then after some catching up she told me that her mom, who is a known art dealer was having this mini art exhibition for young and new artists then she asked me if I want to submit a work of mine. Of course, I grabbed the chance it was not every day that someone would offer that kind of opportunity and not everyone in the industry was given a chance to join."

Joohyun was seeing the bigger picture now. "And that's it all started?"

"Yes, that's it. I submit three artworks. I didn't actually expect that to sell a single piece, I'm already happy to see my paintings hanging on the exhibition wall. We were all seven artists in the exhibit each had a maximum of three paintings to display so it never occurred to me that mine would get notice. Then, as luck was generous to me that day all my paintings were bought by only one person that a known art collector. Then that's it! Kang Seulgi's career began." Seulgi said with her hands imitating a blow-up action.

Joohyun chuckled, she finds her client adorable.

"Do you have anything to do on Saturday night?" Seulgi all of the sudden asked.

Joohyun tilted her head and checked her schedule on her phone. "I do have dinner with friends on Saturday." She replied to Seulgi.

"Oh, is that so?" Seulgi scratched the back of her ear with her lythe finger. 

"Why?" Joohyun asked.

"I am having my solo exhibit this coming Saturday night, I would like to invite you but since you have a prior engagement it's fine I'd still put your name in my guest list if ever you want to drop by. You can bring your friends if you want to. It'd be at the Conrad Hotel, I'll message you the details. "

It was a simple invitation but it made Joohyun feel giddy inside. She was used to her clients both men and women inviting her over dinner or to some events but most of them were only wanted to make a move on her and she wasn't comfortable being with her clients outside work the work premise but with Seulgi she felt safe and it feels natural to be around her but still Joohyun didn't make any promises at all.

Seulgi walked Joohyun to her car parked across the coffee shop, the young artist was impressed with Joohyun's black Mercedez Benz sedan when she saw it, the car suited its owner's elegance. Right then, Seulgi thought that everything about Joohyun shouts money even the profession she chose proved it.

Saturday night cam and Seulgi was wandering around talking and entertaining her exhibit's guests. With a champagne in hand that she almost dropped seeing Joohyun looking around, Seulgi hastily but calmly went to Joohyun. Seulgi didn't let her hopes up to see Joohyun that night.

"I didn't think you can make it." Seulgi said to Joohyun with a bright smile. Too happy to see the adviser there.

"Dinner was cut short than expected, so I decided to drop by." Well, Joohyun cut her stay short. After dinner, her friends decided that the night was young so they wanted to spend some time in a bar but Joohyun made an excused and bid them goodbye.

The original plan was to really drop by and just to see the exhibit for a while since she didn't come with anyone to spend time with and most probably Seulgi was busy that night but as the night went both of them didn't notice the time and it was almost midnight and the venue was about to close.

From time to time Seulgi would wander around but it wouldn't take long until she gets back to Joohyun and they would talk about almost everything, from Seulgi's inspiration to her exhibit's theme which was ink on paper to Seulgi's early influence in her art. Joohyun basically dissected Seulgi's mind and no matter how deep she had gotten the young artist still fascinates her. 

Their chat didn't end after the venue closed down, instead, the two continued it at the hotel's restaurant on the ground floor.

"That's enough talking about myself, how about you? Tell me something about you." Seulgi said.

Joohyun thought for a while, she was rummaging her brain about her that was not boring.

"To make it easier for you, I'll ask questions."

"Okay, that's better." Joohyun agreed.

"Let start with the easy one. Why did you become a financial adviser?"

"Why?" Joohyun muttered and tilted her head. "I thought that was an easy one." She joked about it.

Seulgi patiently wait for Joohyun to speak up, it was taking a while but she didn't mind she was enjoying the moment and it's buying her more time to look at Joohyun's angelic appearance. The adviser didn't seem to notice it since she was deep in her thought.

"Well, I didn't much think of it. I always enjoy numbers and mathematics so when my Suneung exam result came out and it said that I am fit to be a financial adviser I went along with it and luckily I enjoyed it."

"I just realized that you and I are the same. We already know what we like at a very young age and we were lucky enough to have pursued a career on it." 

Joohyun looked deeply into Seulgi's monolid eyes and realized how the latter was a true artist. Deep within Seulgi's gaze, she was lost but at the same time found a profound feeling that was pounding on her. Withing Seulgi's eyes she was falling, endlessly.

"Yes, in that aspect we were very much the same." Joohyun replied.

It had been a long-short night they spent together, both of them didn't want to say goodbye but the didn't say it to one another. Seulgi insisted on paying for their bill that Joohyun said she didn't have to but Seulgi was adamant of doing so since she was the one who invited her. The younger artist walked Joohyun to the car park, the financial adviser even offered to drive her home but she said she had a room in the hotel.

That night was well spent for both of them.

Seulgi was enjoying the fruit of her labor now, after months of letting her money sit in the bank she finally had the use of it. For the first time, Seulgi felt glad that she was making money now not that she was not generating money before but a little extra (a lot of extra) wasn't bad for a bit of splurging. Dinners with Joohyun became frequent and most of the time or all of the time Seulgi was insisting to pay for it even though she didn't have to, Joohyun would say, then she would insist of driving Seulgi home. Her apartment was actually out of Joohyun's way the adviser also insist on doing so.

  
  


"I'm kind of thinking that getting a financial adviser didn't make it better for you." Joohyun said on the driver's seat. Her eyes were focused on the road.

Seulgi's eyes furrowed looking at Joohyun's side profile for the passenger's seat. "So you're saying that you're not doing you're job well?" 

Joohyun chuckled. "No, that's not what I mean." she paused for a while focusing on the turn she made.

"It is just that I noticed that ever since you got my service you were also spending more than ever." Joohyun continued.

"But you said before that money should be spent or invested because it's good for the economy." Seulgi said.

"Yes, that right." Joohyun grinned, it was a major ego boost to know that Seulgi learned a thing or two from their crash course.

"Then, what's the matter? Am I spending too much lately?"

"Yes, you're spending a bit much than usual but it isn't that bad for your bank account. You're still totally fine, but it wouldn't be for long if you keep on paying for our meals. Let's split the bill from now on." Joohyun said, glaring at Seulgi.

"But I was the one inviting you, it's just a courtesy that I pay." 

Joohyun thought of it for a while and Seulgi had a point but still, she couldn't let Seulgi do that every time. She heaved a sigh.

"Then let's not dine at a high-end restaurant or somewhere fancy. A simple cafe would do." 

Seulgi nodded. "Okay, will take note of that." she gave Joohyun a thumbs up.

  
  


It was Saturday, Joohyun woke up after six in the morning like she was always used to. She checked her schedule and she didn't have anything to do aside from doing the laundry that she enjoys doing aside from ironing clothes, Joohyun was quite proud with her ironing skills actually that she would bet even a stay home mom couldn't beat, she's claiming that there was no visible crease when she ironed the clothes.

Joohyun had finished doing her laundry around ten in the morning and decided to catch up on her readings to pass the time. After eating lunch and taking a nap Joohyun had nothing left to do. She wanted something to do but also too lazy to hit the gym.

The financial adviser had been looking at her phone for almost half an hour now, she was contemplating if she should ring Seulgi and invite her but she didn't know what for. Joohyun could invite Seulgi for dinner but she didn't have a reason to do so, and it was a weekend she couldn't make up something work-related. It's frustrating her, she was trying to divert her attention to something else but she couldn't fully focus. Thinking of it, she never once invited Seulgi to go out, it was always the young artist asking her and it was because Seulgi had questions to ask her regarding money matter, at least that's how their conversation always started but their night always ended with them talking about something else too personal and too far from the initial conversation they had. From then, Joohyun felt that she was forming a personal connection with her client, it never happened to her before because she was always the one setting the boundaries to her former and present clients but Seulgi was different from all of them, Joohyun said to herself.

All be dammed, Joohyun picked up her phone and dialed Seulgi's number. She was almost regretting it but it was too late for her to hung up and make an excuse that she only accidentally called Seulgi, because the young artist had already picked up.

Joohyun noticed Seulgi's weak tone. "Hi Seulgi, are you okay? Is it a good time for me to call?"

"I'm fine, yes, it is a good time. If it's you there's no bad time at all." Seulgi chuckled with now a more cheerful voice. Joohyun felt her cheeks gone red, she's thankful that Seulgi couldn't see her right now.

"What's up?" Seulgi asked.

"Well..." Joohyun started, she wanted to regret ringing Seulgi without a proper plan in mind, it wasn't like her.

The financial adviser wandered her eyes around fortunately having a glimpse of a calling a card on the coffee table in front of her.

"Are you free today? Uhm, would you like to go to the amusement park with me?" Joohyun was holding her breath telling Seulgi that, she's thankful that she didn't stutter a bit.

"Amusement park?! Woah! okay, sure let's go!" Seulgi said.

"Cool! Do you want me to pick you up?" 

"No, let's just meet there."

"Okay." Joohyun took a glimpse of time in the wall clock hanging above the television. "Is 4:30 okay with you to meet?" That's two and a half hours from now.

"Sure! That's totally fine! See you later, Joohyun." 

"See you!"

Joohyun leaned back to her sofa couldn't believe that that happened, she got the calling card of one of her clients who's a senior technical engineer in the amusement park they were going to. The financial adviser muttered a thank you holding and looking at the card in hand.

Seulgi got to the park ten minutes earlier than Joohyun, she waited in front of the gate with so much anticipation, her smile widened seeing Joohyun approaching her. Both of them were wearing casual clothes, Seulgi wearing a simple white shirt inside a leather jacket and black tight pants and her favorite white converse shoes while Joohyun was wearing a khaki long coat over a white polo, denim jeans, and a white rubber shoes.

They wandered around the amusement park, Seulgi felt like she was a child again for a while forgetting some adult matter.

Joohyun was glad seeing the twinkle in Seulgi's eyes. The younger artist was indeed a child at heart. She was also enjoying herself until Seulgi pulled her somewhere, her jaw dropped realizing that they were in falling in line for the roller coaster. Joohyun's heart was already pounding and now wondering how on earth she ends up in there. She was having internal conflict the entire time while they were in line, Joohyun felt quite stupid to invite Seulgi to go to an amusement park expecting that they were only going to play games around. For once she forgot that amusement parks were also popular for their rides, which she never enjoyed because she had a fear of heights.

Seulgi had noticed Joohyun's discomfort and sudden stiffness when they were near the entrance of the roller coaster ride. "Are you okay? Are you afraid?" Seulgi innocently asked Joohyun. Joohyun turned to turn her whole body to look at Seulgi, she was certainly gone rigid that she felt her muscles froze and her joints locked up.

Yes, I'm too afraid. Joohyun wanted to tell Seulgi but a simple smile and came out of her. Seulgi wasn't convinced by Joohyun's answer because her body language was saying the opposite.

"We don't have to ride it if you're afraid, Hyun." Seulgi said with very much concern to her. Joohyun quickly turned her head away, all of a sudden her muscle worked to conceal her reddening face. Seulgi called her Hyun a nickname she had when she was little and it sounded good to her coming from the younger artist.

There were only two people in front of them in line. "Let's go?" Seulgi held her forearm and was about to walk away from the line when Joohyun stopped her. 

"Where are we going? It's almost our turn?" Joohyun said.

"Nah, it's fine. We don't have to ride if you're uncomfortable." Seulgi replied.

"No, I'm fine. It's just that I haven't ridden the roller coaster for years now that I'm quite nervous, but I'm fine. Let's go?"

The ride staff opened the short gate for them to enter, it was now Joohyun who dragged Seulgi inside. She was trembling but kept her composure straight.

Seulgi noticed how Joohyun was gripping too tight to the shoulder harness. The former laid her hand palm up. "You can hold me." She said sporting her bright smile.

Joohyun was reluctant of letting go of the harness but when the roller coaster started to roll slowly she immediately took Seulgi's hand. The warmth of Seulgi's hand distracted Joohyun, her heart was pounding, ripping her chest out. The roller coaster took its first upward loop and she could already faint in an instant.

"I'm here!" Seulgi shouted, the other passengers were already screaming their lungs out and all could Joohyun hear was her heartbeat. She felt Seulgi tightened her grip to her hand, she looked at her Seulgi gave her a reassuring smile.

Joohyun decided to only focus on Seulgi's hand and closed her eyes. 

That isn't bad. Joohyun thought after she felt the first drop, she opened her eyes for a few seconds but shut it again when she saw how high they were now. Seulgi wasn't letting go of her hand yet.

After the ride, Joohyun had gone all white she was sure her internal organs were all tangled inside. She was feeling dizzy but not to the point she needed to vomit. Seulgi was attentive with Joohyun thus assisting her throughout their walks after.

Maybe it because Joohyun's brain had also been jumbled that she didn't notice that Seulgi was still holding her hand, her cheeks heat up again when she finally realized but she didn't have a plan of letting go. 

After an hour of wandering around and playing on carnival games, the two decided two have their dinner at the cartooned themed cafe.

Again, Seulgi insisted on falling in line in the counter to buy their food but Joohyun refused to tell the former that she was the one who invited her. Point taken, Seulgi said and let Joohyun. 

Seulgi waited in their seat while Joohyun was taking a glimpse of the young artist from time to time while on the line. She noticed that Seulgi was in deep thoughts with a gloomy aura above her head. Joohyun was wondering what suddenly changed with Seulgi, was it because Seulgi hadn't enjoyed much of the other rides out there because she already knows she couldn't ride them? Joohyun heaved a sigh. The financial adviser was disappointed with herself again of how she overlooked the possibility of them taking those dangerous rides. The theme park thing was spontaneous but then again Joohyun reminded herself that it was not the way she works. She was a woman of calculation and certainty. Joohyun felt guilty of spoiling Seulgi's experience but she remembered Seulgi's tone when she picked up the phone. It could be something that was bothering Seulgi all along.

Seulgi went back to being cheerful when Joohyun came back to their seat. There wasn't a hint on the gloomy aura but Joohyun knew better.

"Seulgi," Joohyun called the young artist's attention. "You can take rides after we eat, I'll wait for you here," Joohyun said.

Seulgi's eyes narrowed. "No, it's fine." She said being confused about why Joohyun said that.

"Look, I'd be fine here. I won't stop you from taking those rides. Really." Joohyun was still trying to convince Seulgi.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm enjoying roaming around with you." Seulgi said and winked at her but Joohyun didn't feel any better, something was bugging her telling her that Seulgi was not totally fine.

"Are you okay, Seulgi?" Joohyun asked. 

Seulgi looked at her for a second before nodding. "I'm fine, why'd you ask." Seulgi said.

"Nothing, I just feel that something is bothering you."

Seulgi tilted her head and massaged her temple. "Am I that obvious?" 

"So, something is bothering you?" 

"Well, there is but... I don't know." Seulgi hesitantly said.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I understand." 

"No, it isn't like that. It's just a small thing, I might just being emotional about it." Seulgi paused and sighed. Joohyun waited patiently.

"Last night, Mr. Choi, the owner of the cafe I'm working at told us that he's selling the place." Joohyun's eyes widened.

"The business is doing fine actually but Mr. Choi is planning to retire soon and use the money to travel with her wife since no one from his children wanted to continue the business." Seulgi continued.

"Is that why you were kind of under the weather?" Joohyun asked.

The young artist nodded. "Yes, it's about it. I'm just being sentimental. That place means a lot to me, I was working there since I was in college. It'd become part of me. I just don't think I'm ready to let it go yet."

"Is that why you still work there even though you're more capable to focus on your painting?" Joohyun asked.

"Right, I always find comfort there." Seulgi's eyes fell.

Silence came in between them for a few seconds. 

Seulgi heaved another sigh before turning it to a smile. "I'm fine, I'm just being too emotional. It will pass." The young artist said to Joohyun who seemed to understand that Seulgi was saying that to comfort herself.

"Yes, it will pass or you can do something about it." Joohyun said. "If you are not yet ready to let go of the cafe yet, you might consider buying it. At a reasonable price, of course. If the business is profiting then there is more reason for you to buy it, the food business is always a good investment and it's already at a good location."

"I could do that? Am I capable of buying the cafe?" Seulgi asked in awe.

Joohyun nodded. "Yes, you're capable to do so. It would dent your saving but it wouldn't hurt that much, though buying a business is easy running it would be a total opposite. You might need to have a different mindset in running a business. It's up to you but you can take it as a consideration."

Seulgi's mouth fell open. From being sentimental minutes ago now a different thought was running through her head. It never occurred to her that she was capable of buying the business and it made her feel good that at least she could do something about it. But Joohyun was right, if she was going to run a business then she must be all prepared.

"What is that smile about?" Joohyun asked. 

"Am I smiling?" Seulgi chuckled. She didn't notice that a was already smiling. "Nothing. All of these are new to me, to be honest, I was brought up in a simple household and lived my life simply. I never knew what it felt like having this kind of wealth. I mean, I am still nothing compared with Seungwan's family but this is the richest I ever got and it made feel..."

"Powerful?"

Seulgi chuckled. "I was going to say liberated, more like being free. But yeah, maybe you could put it that way as well."

"Do you like your new life?" Joohyun asked.

"I'm liking it now. Never thought I could do so much with that money." Seulgi said.

It was Joohyun's turn to chuckle. She couldn't believe until now how naive Seulgi was and it was quite new for her. For years working as a financial adviser, all of her past clients and even the current one except for Seulgi wanted to grow their money and become richer, because that was her job after all. Joohyun already know at a very young age the value and what money could do and she had seen many people became slave of it that's why meeting Seulgi was new for her, at time like this Joohyun thinks that she was opening Seulgi's eyes and mind with the reality of the world but at the same time tainting it.

"Thank you, Hyun." Seulgi said. 

Joohyun blushed again hearing the nickname Seulgi gave her. "What for?" She replied looking down. 

"Thank you for thanking care of me." Suelgi grinned.

"I'm not taking care of you, I'm taking care of your finances, not you." Joohyun said.

Seulgi laughed "That's pretty much the same thing."

As usual, Joohyun drove Seulgi home. She never minded driving Seulgi home because it also means a bit more time with the young artist. It was always fun having Seulgi around there was never a dull moment and she liked how they both have the same taste in music. 

"Thanks for the ride." Seugli said. They were in front of Seulgi's apartment.

"Don't mention it." Joohyun replied.

It was supposed to be a typical night but Seulgi was sure that something had changed or she had changed. At the very beginning, she was certain that she was attracted Joohyun, who would with the kind of beauty her adviser possessed but it was beyond Joohyun's visual that made her more attracted to her, the more she get to know Joohyun the more she was falling for her or perhaps she had already fallen for her? The young artist couldn't be sure.

"Is there something in my face?" Joohyun asked her.

Seulgi didn't realize she had been staring at Joohyun for long, she quickly snapped back to her sense and shook her head. "No, no." She blushed because of embarrassment, she's thankful that it was dark enough inside the car for Joohyun to notice it.

"Thank you for today, Hyun. I really enjoyed it." Seulgi said.

"I enjoyed it too, so much. You're a great company you know that?" 

Seulgi gave a faint smile and nodded. "Yes, people say that."

They both laughed.

Seulgi was supposed to unbuckle her seatbelt and come out of the car but instead, she remained inside and Joohyun was even more pleased to still have Seulgi around. No one wanted to say goodbye.

"I must go, thanks for the ride again." Seulgi was about to open the door when Joohyun stopped her, she heard a click and realized she hadn't unbuckled her seatbelt yet. Seulgi was feeling stupid again and she was blushing more than even not because of embarrassment but because Joohyun was leaning closer to her. She turned her head to Joohyun and saw her already looking at her. Her heart started to pound, her gaze went down to Joohyun's lips that looked inviting. Seulgi didn't know what gotten to her that she leaned closer to Joohyun, her eyes meeting her gaze. The look that asking permission to kiss her. Seulgi saw the same need in Joohyun's eyes and leaned closer to her, closer and closer until their lips met. It was a fleeting kiss. Their gaze met and Joohyun still had the same need in her eyes thus motivated Seulgi to kiss her another time.

It was nothing like any other, Joohyun's lips tasted sweet and her lavender scent was intoxicating. The young artist was getting drowned with emotions until she felt a sudden push on her shoulder causing them to part. Seulgi looked at Joohyun with dreamy eyes but she was brought to reality again seeing Joohyun's confused reaction. The advisor's mouth parted. "I-I'm sorry, that was- I shouldn't-" Joohyun couldn't finish her sentence and Seulgi was in awe as well.

"No, no, you shouldn't be sorry." Paused. "I mean, I should be the one to be sorry." In a beat, Seulgi quickly said goodbye and hastily stepped out the car even before Joohyun had realized it. She was left alone in eerie silence regretting what she said.

  
  
  


A loud knock in Seulgi's door woke the young artist from her deep slumber, she was still lying on the couch from last night, she realized that she had fallen asleep there. Seulgi came rushing to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Seungwan eyebrows furrowed walking past Seulgi "What? Am I not allowed to be here? I went to the cafe and one of the staff said you don't have your shift until Thursday so, I went here instead." She sat on the same couch Seulgi was sleeping earlier eyeing the empty bowl of Chinese takeouts on the coffee table.

"Really, what are you doing at this hour?" Seulgi picked up the bowl and other small trash on the table and setting it aside on the kitchen counter.

"Just a random visit and making sure you're still breathing." 

Seulgi smirked at her "I'm still alive, you don't have to worry."

"I'm not worrying, there's a difference between worrying and checking." Seungwan nonchalantly said rummaging now through Seulgi's magazines on the table.

Seulgi rolled her eyes while drinking a glass of water. "Are you done checking on me now?"

"Yes, sure. but I'm still going to hang around." 

"Make yourself at home." Seulgi said she needed company anyway, perfect timing for Seungwan to barge in her small apartment just like how Seungwan always makes herself present at the right time.

"Can you call for delivery? I only had toast and coffee in the cafe earlier."

Seulgi checked the time from the digital clock and it says 11:30, it would be already lunchtime when the food arrives. "Do you want anything in mind?"

"Nah, up to you, but I like chicken." Seungwan replied browsing the pages of an old manga. Seulgi shook her head and smirked at her friend.

Seulgi listened to Seungwan's random update in her life this past few weeks and her venturing in producing music and how she hadn't found her real passion yet, a common line she often hears from Seungwan. As usual, Seulgi always supported her friend and encourage her to take her time.

"That's enough of me, how's your friendship with Joohyun progressing?" Seungwan raised her eyebrows a couple of times.

Seulgi's mouth was agape. "We're good friends, yeah." Seulgi managed to say.

"Really, but from what I heard from her it is becoming more that." Seulgi's stomach flipped from Seungwan's mischievous smile.

"Have you been talking to Joohyun? She said that?" 

Seungwan nodded and chewed on her chicken, she paused for a while to concentrate on eating. "She didn't directly say but she had mentioned that you two were going on some dinners, that's too often for a merely Client-advisor relationship."

"But we were talking about my finance, I had a lot of questions for her." Seulgi said.

"There's no point of denying it, Seulgi-ah."

Seulgi sighed. "Maybe there was progress until I ruined it." The young artist proceeded at telling Seungwan about the kiss three night ago and how she hadn't heard from her.

"Don't jump into conclusion yet, Seul. You haven't talked with Joohyun yet."

"But it was as clear as the sun, she didn't feel the same way about me." 

Seungwan clicked her tongue. "Maybe she needed time?" 

Seulgi could only shrug. 

And as if Joohyun had heard their conversation, Seulgi received a call from the advisor if they could meet the following day to talk about something. Seulgi's heart raced but quickly replied that she would be there.

  
  


That night Seulgi couldn't sleep but despite that, she got up early and prepared for the day even though she was to meet Joohyun at noon.

Seulgi got to the place right on time, it was a coffee shop and bookshop at the very inside of Gangnam. Joohyun was already waiting for her inside, her heart started to race upon seeing Joohyun after days after that eventful night. Joohyun raised her arm and waved at her. The adviser was smiling sweetly at her with the same warmth with her action.

Both women were holding the menu but Seulgi was only staring at it, not even trying to read or to find anything appetizing for her. In her head, there were lots of things she wanted to say but she couldn't.

"Their toast and bagel are the best here, and also the chocolate croissant you must try it or do you want a full meal?" Joohyun lifted her gaze to Seulgi from the menu.

"Anything will do, I'm not really hungry." Seulgi said.

"Are you sure, do you mind if I order for us?" 

Seulgi shook her head and smile at Joohyun. Seconds later Joohyun called the attention of the waitress and ordered for both of them.

It was like nothing changed between the two of them and life that kiss never did happen and Seulgi was not sure if it's a good or a bad thing. Good, perhaps because they easily get back to normal but it didn't feel all good for Seulgi. She wanted to talk about it and not just ignore it because it meant something for her.

"Joohyun, about that night..." 

Joohyun paused midway of her meal.

"Oh yeah, about that. I'm sorry about it." Joohyun's eyes fell on her food.

Seulgi felt a pang on her chest, hearing Joohyun apologizing about it pained her.

"I'm sorry for how reacted, that came out really wrong." Joohyun continued.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I should be the one apologizing. What I did was out of character, I should have done that." but I don't regret it. Seulgi thought.

"I wanted to tell you something, it is why I called you to meet up." Seulgi listened intently to Joohyun.

"I cannot continue being your adviser anymore..." Seulgi's breathing went heavy. "but you don't have to worry about it, I'd be the one to personally pick my replacement and arrange everything."

"Look, Joohyun. I didn't know it would come to this but is it necessary?"

Joohyun swallowed a lump on her throat. "Yes, we must have no business connection from no own, Seulgi."

The pain in Seulgi's chest was getting worst, how could Joohyun say that all easily? Her eyes fell and took deep breathes to regain her cool.

"I... I don't know what to say. But if you have decided then I couldn't do much about it but could we at least remain friends?"

"Friends? After what happened you wanted to be friends?" Joohyun chuckled. "Be honest with me Seulgi, do you want us to be just friends?"

The young artist's mouth agape, suddenly lost for words and having second thoughts of how to answer Joohyun.

"I... I like you, Joohyun. I really do." She could feel face burning up.

The corner of Joohyun's mouth tugged up. "That's why we shouldn't have any business connection from now on, it's unethical to have a personal relationship with a client."

Seulgi was lost for words.

"Seulgi-ah, do you want to go out with me for real?" asked directly looking into her eyes.

"Y-you want to date me?" 

Joohyun nodded. "So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Seulgi leaned back to her seat. "I'd love to."

  
  
  


=

A pat on the shoulder and a little wiggle wouldn't be enough to wake up a big bear-like Seulgi thus prompting into a much more reliable way.

Joohyun got on top of Seulgi and started to kiss the woman's neck. Seulgi groaned and wrapped her arms around Joohyun's torso was a sign that the bear-like creature was starting to be aware of her surroundings.

"Wake up, Seulgi-ah." Joohyun seductively whispered to Seulg's ear.

The artist's eyes felt heavy but the inviting voice was telling her to wake up, still in the half-sleep state, Seulgi gently open her eyes and saw Joohyun on top of her with a grin.

"Good morning Seulgi-ah." Joohyun's smile widened.

Seulgi groaned and went back to sleep realizing Joohyun tricked her again.

"Seulgi-ah, you need to wake up now. You have an interview in two hours." 

"Ten more minutes." Seulgi replied in a breathy tone then she's snoring again.

Joohyun sat up, she's sitting on Seulgi's lower body. the latter didn't even bulge so Joohyun started to grind on Seulgi that made the artist react instantly.

"Hyunnie, I'm still sore." Seulgi said with still heavy eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Joohyun felt a little guilty because it's her fault she might have been a bit rough with Seulgi last night, they had a bit of wine while watching a movie last night and she didn't notice they almost finished the entire bottle and they both know how it was between the two of them when a bit tipsy, they were like fire and fuel when combined. She should have been more responsible knowing they had to wake up early the next day but she already knew there was no point of sulking because her judgment always flies out of the window when she's with Seulgi. It was not always bad though, indeed Joohyun felt she was freer being with Seulgi.

Two years into their relationship and both women were happy and very much in love, it had been half a year when both of them decided to move into Joohyun's apartment. Seulgi still kept her old apartment as her studio since the extra room in Joohyun's apartment was already turned into a study. Joohyun didn't Seulgi spending the night away from her when the artist spent all night on her paintings so, she was thinking of moving in a bigger space so they could both have their studio and study at the same place but they hadn't talked about it yet since both of them had their hands full at the moment.

Six months on their relationship, Seulgi had finally bought the cafe she had grown to love, at first she only intended to continue the cafe while still pursuing her love of arts and then eventually Seulgi changed it a bit and decided to donate a portion the cafe's profit to the small coffee bean farmers and eventually to selected orphanages. It was Joohyun's idea to put a coffee bean mark on the selected item in the menu to inform the customers that a portion of sales would be given to farmers and charity. It had become their selling point and people often chose to order the food and drinks with a coffee bean marking. Seulgi also did change the name of the cafe to The Giving Cafe, even though she was reluctant at first because she got attached to its old name but she knew that since the cafe had change it purpose it must also have its own identity now. 

"Thank you Seulgi-ssi for accommodating our request, it was a pleasure to interview you." 

"The pleasure was mine, Miss Kim." Both Seulgi and the interviewer bowed to each other then Seulgi shook the hand of the photographer and thanked him as well before walking them out of the cafe.

"How was it, how did it go?" Joohyun looked at Seulgi upon entering the office.

"Just like any other interview but more about the cafe." Joohyun stood from the couch and wrapped her arms around Seulgi's neck. 

"I missed you."

Seulgi grinned. "I only left for more than an hour." She pulled Joohyun closer to her by the latter's hips and claimed her lips.

"So, where are we up to next?" Joohyun asked.

Seulgi raised her eyebrows a couple of times. "To our happy place."

Joohyun was catching her breath trying to keep up with Seulgi's energy, her girlfriend was always turning to a five-year-old whenever they visit the theme park, the same theme park they went to before. Joohyun didn't know that Seulgi was typically this energetic because the first time they were there the latter was looking after her and Seulgi said she was trying to make a good impression by being a bit matured but as their relationship progress, Joohyun had easily seen this side of Seulgi and becomes her mom in times like this, not that she minds at all.

Joohyun was clinging to Seulgi's arm while looking at the view from the top of the Ferris Wheel, she got used to riding the Ferris wheel with even though still having a fright for heights, though she still refused to take the dangerous theme park ride.

"Is it just me or the view from above tonight was more beautiful than before?" Joohyun said.

"Maybe? It's always the same with me but being with you makes it more special." 

Joohyun laughed and lightly hit Seulgi's arm. "You get too corny when you have the chance to." She said.

"What? It's not corny it's true." Seulgi laughed as well.

Joohyun put her one hand inside her coat's pocket and grabbed a rectangular box from inside. Her other hand wasn't still clinging to Seulgi's arm. She took a deep breath before putting out the box. 

Seulgi's attention was in the view before her eyes until Joohyun called her attention. Her eyes widened when she turned and saw Joohyun presenting a ring on her.

"I couldn't kneel on my knee because you know I couldn't with my trembling legs but this is the perfect place for me to ask you this. I love you Kang Seulgi, and you make me happy, and I want to make you happy as well until the end of our remaining time. Would you allow me to do that and marry me?"

There were no words to Seulgi to say but her tears conveyed what she was feeling right at that moment. She vehemently nodded her head and finally manage to mutter a Yes to Joohyun then sealed it with a kiss.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Told yah this is a flop, ahaha aside from its fluff tag. Lol but I did enjoy writing this even though I finished it a bit later than expected. I hope to write more Seulrene AU (even though you don't want to-- you can't do anything about it :P )
> 
> Ciao! Thank you!


End file.
